Hielo y fuego
by Misila
Summary: A Amy Benson le gustaba Tom Ryddle. Era raro y oscuro, pero indudablemente guapo. Pero eso, definitivamente, terminó en la excursión a aquella cueva... o quizá se quedó agazapado, creciendo poco a poco. Y ahora puede que sea más fuerte que ella.


El _Potterverso_ en general y Tom Ryddle y Amy Benson en particular pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Al igual que millones de infancias.

Este fic participa en el reto _Brujos/as y muggles_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lemon. Un poco _light_. O eso creo.

* * *

_**Hielo y fuego**_

Amy coge las llaves y se pone el abrigo rápidamente. Su marido sale del salón y la besa brevemente para despedirse de ella, con una sonrisa. La joven sale de la casa y echa a andar a buen paso por la acera, encaminándose hacia la panadería. Las tortas de cabello de ángel son su debilidad; le recuerdan a su madre, porque ella solía hacerlas. Es una pena que la señora Benson muriera antes de poder enseñarle la receta a su hija pequeña; sólo Agatha, la hermana mayor de Amy, sabía el secreto, y ella también fue consumida por el fuego.

Amy se estremece. Odia el fuego con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que le arrebató a su familia, cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Detesta cocinar precisamente por eso.

Sin embargo, Amy también odia el frío en exceso. Y hoy parece que el día quiere reírse de ella, porque la joven está tiritando. Observa su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Al menos, piensa, puede decir que es guapa. La chiquilla flacucha que conserva en algunas fotografías no creció mucho más cuando alcanzó el metro sesenta, pero a sus veintiún años sus curvas están bien situadas, y tiene la fortuna de que su rostro siempre fue agraciado, con unos enormes ojos azules iluminando su tez pálida con ayuda del ondulado cabello caoba que le cae por la espalda hasta la cintura.

Es curioso, piensa. No soporta el fuego, y su pelo muchas veces lo parece. Evita el hielo, y sus ojos tienen ese color.

Sacude la cabeza y aprieta el paso, deseando llegar al calor de la panadería.

Y entonces lo ve. Y lo que es peor: él la ve a ella.

Pero, en lugar de entrar en la tienda más cercana o disimular, o evitarlo de cualquier otra manera, Amy se queda clavada en el suelo, observando a la persona que tantos sentimientos encontrados le produce.

Tom Ryddle.

* * *

_Amy llevaba horas llorando._

_Desde que despertara en el hospital y le dijeran que ni sus padres ni sus dos hermanos habían sobrevivido al terrible incendio que quemó todo el barrio, era todo lo que hacía, desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que se iba a dormir al final del día._

_Echaba de menos las canciones de mamá mientras lavaba la ropa. Y los gruñidos de papá cuando volvía cansado del trabajo. Y las constantes peleas de Agatha y Frank, que nunca pudieron pasar más de diez minutos sin pelearse, ni siquiera cuando compartían la barriga de mamá._

_Lo peor era que no le quedaba nadie. Amy había podido contarlo porque la tarde del incendio se había enfadado con Frank, porque ella estaba empeñada en que las hadas madrinas existían, y se había ido a la parte alta del edificio, donde el fuego apenas hizo daño, pero toda su familia estaba en casa y no pudieron huir de las llamas._

_En ese momento le dio la razón a Frank. Las hadas madrinas no existían, y mucho menos las que cumplían los deseos y hacían los finales felices de los cuentos. Si fuesen reales, ella seguiría teniendo una familia._

_Se frotó los ojos, que a pesar de las muchas lágrimas que había derramado en los últimos días aún no estaban secos, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover, como si el cielo también quisiera llorar que la niña se había quedado sola con apenas cinco años._

_El coche se detuvo, y el señor que iba en el asiento del copiloto salió y le abrió la puerta para que saliera ella también. Amy lo siguió, aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna otra opción cuando él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella. Ese hombre le había que ahora el Estado se haría cargo de ella y le encontrarían un nuevo hogar. Amy no quería eso. Ella sólo deseaba volver con su familia. Pero las hadas madrinas no existían y el fuego sí y era algo horrible._

_Entró en un edificio alto, negro y que le dio miedo. Daba la impresión de ser viejísimo, y por un momento Amy temió que se viniera abajo. Un letrero en el que se leía "Wool's" adornaba la cancela por la que se accedía al terreno sobre el que se erguía la construcción, semejante una casa encantada, de ésas de las que Agatha hablaba tanto. La niña parpadeó para no llorar más; no quería hacerlo. El agua que salía de sus ojos no podría apagar el fuego que se había llevado a su familia._

_Entró con el señor en una habitación con una mesa y varias sillas, tras la que había una mujer flacucha y de aspecto nervioso, con rasgos afilados, que la miró de una manera que, pese a no ser hostil, a Amy le dio miedo. El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas y le indicó a la niña que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció y se observó el vestido azul marino, sin prestar atención a la conversación que habían comenzado los dos adultos._

_Tras un rato, se dirigieron a ella. Amy alzó la vista y descubrió a la mujer sonriendo un poco._

—_¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?—preguntó._

—_Amy Dianne Benson—respondió ella. Generalmente no decía su nombre completo, pero recordaba que mamá la llamaba así cuando estaba enfadada con ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Quería que le devolvieran a mamá._

—_Bien, Amy. Yo soy la señora Cole, la directora de esta institución. A partir de ahora, vivirás aquí. Te enseñaremos la habitación en la que vas a dormir, y mañana empezarás a ir a clases con el resto de tus compañeros, que ya los conocerás y os haréis amigos. Será como tu casa._

_Amy apenas se dio cuenta de que la directora la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta una habitación, la número veintiocho. Cuando la dejaron dentro y cerraron la puerta, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Ese lugar era muy oscuro, muy triste y muy feo. No se parecía en nada a la casa en la que vivía hasta hace unos días, cuando el fuego se la había arrebatado._

_Después de un rato, cuando Amy estaba hecha un ovillo en una cama con los muelles salidos y la colcha con pequeños agujeros, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró alguien que la niña no había visto antes._

_Fue la primera vez que Amy vio a Tom Ryddle._

_Era un niño alto, pese a que sólo tenía un año más que ella. Tenía el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, contrastando con su piel pálida. La observó de arriba abajo varias veces y compuso una expresión de burla._

—_Llorica—la insultó, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación._

* * *

El aire se queda atascado en la garganta de Amy cuando observa a Tom Ryddle, tan serio, horrible y odiosamente seductor como la última vez que lo vio, hace cinco años. La joven lo estuvo evitando desde el incidente que le costó mucho tiempo y más psicólogos superar, pero él siempre la siguió buscando hasta el último día que pasó en el orfanato. El único motivo que se le ocurre a Amy es que Tom disfruta aterrorizándola. Después de todo, siempre se ha divertido así, haciendo esas cosas raras ante ella.

—Buenas tardes, Benson—la saluda Tom. Su sonrisa arrebatadora se ha vuelto aún más arrebatadora con el paso de los años, pero eso no impide que Amy siga temiéndolo. Y sintiéndose terriblemente atraída por él.

—¿Qué quieres?—le suelta sin demasiada educación. Después de todo, es culpa de él. Él demostró la maldad de que es capaz cuando Amy tenía ocho años.

La sonrisa del joven se hace más amplia. En cierto modo, eso afea sus rasgos, hace aflorar la crueldad que Amy sabe que posee en abundancia.

—Ver qué tal le va a una antigua compañera de orfanato, por supuesto.

—Mejor desde que te fuiste—le asegura Amy con rabia. La última vez que vio a Tom, con dieciséis años, fue una mañana con niebla, cuando el joven salió del orfanato temprano para no volver jamás.

—Cómo eres. Sólo fue una chiquillada—se burla él.

Amy aprieta los puños con rabia. Sin embargo, algo más intenta abrirse paso en su interior. La pelirroja lo ignora; no quiere resucitar los sentimientos que creía muertos hace tiempo.

—Tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos otro día.

Echa a andar con decisión hacia la panadería, dejando a Tom atrás y tratando de olvidar los recuerdos que le hacen daño al intentar hacerse notar.

* * *

—_¡A Amy le gusta Ryddle! ¡A Amy le gusta Ryddle!_

_Amy observó a sus compañeros con furia y, tras unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y entró hecha un remolino pelirrojo dentro del edificio del orfanato, mientras la burla a coro se repetía una y otra vez en su mente._

_¿Cómo iba a gustarle a ella ese idiota? Era un niño raro que no hablaba con nadie y además daba mal agüero; todos los que se peleaban con él acababan mal, de una forma u otra. Y a Amy no le gustaba, no señor. Ella sólo había admitido lo evidente: que Tom Ryddle, a sus nueve años, era muy guapo. Raro y oscuro, pero guapo, al fin y al cabo._

_Entró en la sala donde jugaban los huérfanos más pequeños y se sentó en un rincón, enfurruñada, sabiendo que ahí nadie la encontraría. Por norma general, ella detestaba a los bebés; eran criaturas inútiles que lo único que sabían hacer era lloriquear, comer y dormir. Cuando crecían podían volverse interesantes, pero de momento eran aburridos e irritantes._

—_Hola._

_Amy alzó la vista. Ante ella estaba Tom Ryddle. Se preguntó si se habría enterado de lo que decían sus amigos, y dedujo que sí; Tom siempre lo sabía todo, aunque luego nadie admitía habérselo contado. Se preguntó qué haría ahí; no era un secreto para nadie que él tampoco soportaba a esos proyectos de personas babosos y llorones._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_¿Es verdad que te gusto?—inquirió Tom. No había alegría ni desagrado en sus ojos. Sólo curiosidad, como quien quiere averiguar por qué aparecen los arcoíris después de la lluvia._

—_No—negó Amy. Bueno, la realidad era que quizá le gustase… un poco. Pero era tan poco que podía no hacerle caso si lo deseaba._

—_Bien—replicó Tom, y suspiró. Amy lo miró con extrañeza._

—_¿Por qué bien?_

—_Porque tú a mí tampoco—le aseguró el niño—. Además, es una tontería eso de querer ser novio de alguien—expuso—. No sirve para nada._

_Amy se encogió de hombros, pese a que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Observó a Tom; seguía siendo más alto que ella, y seguían ocurriendo cosas raras a la gente que se peleaba con él. Y él seguía siendo guapo, y gustándole un poco._

—_¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?—inquirió entonces con curiosidad. Amy sabía que Dennis Bishop estaba ahí porque su madre había muerto de una enfermedad rara cuando él era un bebé y su padre no quiso cuidarlo, y que Eric Whalley había visto cómo su padre mataba a su madre una noche que volvía borracho, pero nunca había oído nada sobre los progenitores de Tom Ryddle._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

—_No lo sé._

—_Tienes que saberlo—rebatió Amy. Tom tenía que saber por qué estaba ahí, qué le había arrebatado a su familia._

—_No lo sé—repitió el niño—. Nací aquí, y mi madre murió después. La señora Cole dice que mi padre se llama Tom y mi abuelo Sorvolo, pero no sé nada de ellos._

—_¿Y por qué no los buscas?_

—_Porque ellos no me quieren; si no, no estaría aquí con vosotros._

_El desprecio que impregnaba la voz de Tom hizo que Amy se enfadara._

—_¿Qué tenemos de malo nosotros, eh?_

—_Sois muy corrientes._

—_Bueno, tú eres raro y nadie te dice nada—Amy sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Los rasgos de Tom Ryddle se endurecieron al oírla, y el muchacho se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación sin una palabra más._

_No volvió a dirigirse a Amy hasta la siguiente excursión que hicieron a la playa._

* * *

Amy compra las tortas y sale de la panadería mordisqueando una, habiendo logrado olvidarse casi por completo de Tom Ryddle. Se pregunta qué habrá venido a hacer en Londres. Luego se dice que a ella no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con él. O, al menos, no debe interesarle.

Vuelve a casa con mucha más tranquilidad de la que ha salido. Sin embargo, cuando entra, Dennis no está ahí. Extrañada, Amy se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero, y va a la cocina para dejar las tortas de cabello de ángel, pero cuando vuelve al salón encuentra a Tom Ryddle cómodamente repantigado en el sofá.

—Hola de nuevo, Benson—la saluda.

—¿Cómo has entrado?—inquiere ella, más pálida de lo habitual.

Tom se levanta para encararla. No parece en absoluto preocupado por haber cometido allanamiento de morada; en ese sentido, no ha cambiado nada. Amy recuerda cómo su rostro permanecía siempre impasible cuando le regañaban en el orfanato, como si el asunto no tuviera que ver con él.

—Por la puerta, obviamente.

—¿Dónde está Dennis?

—¿Bishop? Ha salido a comprarte flores.

—Pero si ya me las ha dado hace un rato—replica Amy, extrañada. Hoy se cumple un año desde que se casó con su compañero de orfanato y de terapia.

—Sí, pero él cree que no—explica Tom con paciencia, avanzando con calma hacia ella. Y Amy, en cierto modo, lo comprende. De nuevo las cosas raras. Como el conejo de Billy. Como lo de la cueva.

Como el beso al que no sabe cómo ha llegado.

Amy se encuentra de repente los labios rojos y carnosos de Tom, con los que ha soñado sin desearlo más de una vez, luchando contra los suyos. Intenta apartarse, romper el beso y darle un bofetón al joven por semejante descaro, pero él la sigue, como si estuvieran bailando, sin dejarle espacio para respirar, hasta que Amy se da con la pared y no puede seguir huyendo. Tom aprovecha para encerrarla y agarrarla por la nuca para acercarla aún más a él, y tras unos segundos Amy se rinde.

Porque ese sentimiento infantil, que pareció morir el día en que ella y Dennis siguieron a Tom hasta la cueva del acantilado, nunca pereció. Siguió ahí, latente, sin manifestarse, pero haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Y ahora puede más que el miedo, que el decoro y que el interrogante de qué harán si su marido vuelve en este momento.

Escucha el gruñido de Tom ante su último intento de escapar y deja de pensar en excusas para justificar su comportamiento. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

* * *

_Amy seguía sin saber por qué Dennis y ella habían accedido a seguir a Tom a explorar esa cueva. Estaba oscura y la única fuente de luz eran las cerillas que había traído Bishop. Y la niña se negaba a acercarse a eso, porque era fuego, y el fuego lo quemaba todo y destrozaba familias._

_Tom los guiaba con calma, como si conociera el camino. Cuando Amy empezaba a preguntarse cuándo terminarían, el niño se detuvo._

—_¿Esto querías enseñarnos?—resopló Dennis—. Pues vaya._

_Tom sonrió. A Amy no le gustó ese gesto; lo hacía parecer despiadado, inhumano. Sin saber por qué, retrocedió un paso._

_No obstante, apenas lo hubo hecho, la llama de la cerilla que Dennis llevaba en la mano creció hasta hacerse tan grande que su amigo la soltó, aterrado, y se separó de ella. Amy se apartó rápidamente._

—_¿Qué has hecho?—le recriminó a Tom, asustada. No tenía modo de demostrarlo, pero sabía que él era el responsable. Siempre que pasaban cosas raras era culpa de Tom._

—_¿Ves lo que te decía? Sois corrientes, tenéis miedo—la llama que había en el suelo, que casi se había apagado, creció hasta ser tan grande como Tom. Amy palideció; detestaba el fuego. Soltó un chillido cuando una lengua se acercó a ella—. Además, por algo tan simple como esto—rio—. ¿Qué, Benson? ¿Soy raro? Al menos, soy mejor que todos vosotros._

—_¡Apaga eso!—chilló Amy; quería correr, pero sentía que _algo_ se lo impedía, como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo. El fuego danzaba alrededor de ella, aterrorizándola—. ¡Apágalo, Ryddle!_

—_¡Haz lo que dice!—la apoyó Dennis, asustado; no obstante, se quedó lívido de horror cuando una lengua pasó tan cerca de él que le tiznó la nariz de negro._

—_Sois normales—dijo Tom—. Ordinarios. No valéis nada. Ninguno de vosotros puede hacer esto; ninguno de vosotros puede hablar con los animales, y las cosas no os ayudan para que las encontréis. No soy raro; soy superior a vosotros. Y sois débiles; puedo hacer que tengáis miedo cuando me apetezca. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con vosotros._

_Amy chilló de nuevo cuando el fuego se acercó a ella, recordando el incendio que le había arrebatado a su familia tres años antes, y rogó a Tom que lo apagase, que dejase de jugar con su voluntad._

_Súplica que él, sin abandonar su sonrisa cruel, no atendió._

* * *

Amy supone que no debería hacer eso, pero no puede pensar con claridad. Tom no se lo permite. Sigue teniendo la capacidad de manejarla como una marioneta, sigue ejerciendo ese control sobre ella.

Cuando los botones de su blusa saltan con violencia, sin embargo, un resquicio de racionalidad se cuela en su mente. Empuja a Tom e intenta apartarlo, pero él agarra sus muñecas hasta dejarlas en alto y las sujeta con una mano, mientras que con la otra explora sus pechos blancos. A Amy se le pone la piel de gallina; Tom tiene las manos frías. Heladas. A diferencia de sus labios, tan ardientes como el mismísimo infierno.

Y ella odia los dos extremos, el hielo y el fuego, pero experimentar las dos sensaciones al mismo tiempo no la aterra, sino que resulta horriblemente adictivo. Los besos candentes de Tom en su boca, en su cuello y bajando cada vez más son como una droga, al tiempo que sus manos gélidas la despojan de su ropa, en una ordenada violencia. Tom siempre ha deseado subyugar a los demás, someterlos a su voluntad, y ni siquiera ahora se permite comprender que no controla la situación, no se controla ni a sí mismo.

Amy suelta un gemido cuando Tom vuelve a mirarla a los ojos. Sus iris negros son más negros que nunca, confundiéndose con sus pupilas dilatadas. La joven piensa, cuando él suelta sus muñecas y corta el río de sensaciones que se chocan en sus miradas unidas bajando la vista hacia sus senos, que Tom no siente amor. Ni siquiera deseo. Lo único que lo impulsa a acercarse a ella, a quitarse casi como si se tratase de una obligación la ropa, a separar sus piernas y entrar en su interior con decisión, es la codicia de saberse superior, dominante.

Con cada embestida Amy se quema y se congela y se siente morir y más viva que nunca. Nota los ocasionales mordiscos de Tom en el hombro y clava las uñas en su espalda, deseando que, sea cual sea el motivo del joven para lo que está haciendo, no pare. Sin que tenga que decir nada, Tom la complace, y no sólo no se detiene, sino que aumenta el ritmo y la intensidad de sus movimientos, sellando su boca con los labios para que no haga ruido.

El orgasmo llega al mismo tiempo para ambos, en gemidos de placer que nacen en sus gargantas y se cortan por los espasmos que poco a poco se hacen un ligero temblor. Se quedan unos segundos quietos, sin mirarse, sin reflexionar sobre lo que ha significado para cada uno ese esperpéntico intercambio de fluidos.

Tom se separa de ella y la suelta. Amy lo observa mientras resbala por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sintiendo el frío de las baldosas bajo ella y el calor que resbala por sus muslos y detestando a ambos, pese a que no son tan helados ni tan ardientes como Tom Ryddle.

El joven se viste rápidamente, sin mirarla. Sólo cuando está poniéndose el abrigo se digna a echarle un último vistazo.

—Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre, Benson. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo.

Y Amy lo odia, por ser tan manipulador, por desear tanto controlar a los demás, pero sobre todo se odia a sí misma por haberle permitido humillarla y demostrarle que sigue siendo tan débil como cuando tenía ocho años.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Para empezar: supongo que no tengo la menor idea de si lo he hecho bien o no. Nunca había escrito nada tan explícito (pese a que he leído cosas más burras que esto), así que siento que hayáis sido mis conejillos de Indias y espero no haberla liado demasiado.

Para seguir: sé que en la versión en inglés el nombre original de Voldemort era "Tom Marvolo Riddle", para que cuando se cambiara el orden de las letras saliera el famoso "I am Lord Voldemort". No obstante, yo, cuando leí _La Cámara Secreta_, a mis tiernos seis años, vi que era "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle", para que se viera "Soy Lord Voldemort" y el juego de palabras quedara traducido. No sé si sólo lo han hecho en España o en más países, pero soy incapaz de escribir "Marvolo" como el segundo nombre de Tom, y además me suena a marca de tabaco, así que lo dejo en "Sorvolo" y al menos yo soy feliz.

Para continuar: supongo que lo he dejado claro, pero Amy es un año menor que Tom.

Otra cosa: me ha costado horrores la última escena porque, pese a que nunca he pensado en Voldemort como asexual, una cosa es imaginárselo y otra muy distinta escribirlo. Supongo que por eso he elegido la época de su vida en que era más "humano". Creo que al final no ha quedado muy OoC, porque yo me imagino que si Voldemort se acostaba con alguien no era por amor, sino para satisfacer sus necesidades y conseguir algo, o, como en este caso, para controlar al otro.

Y para terminar: creo que merezco un review, aunque sea para que me digáis que no vuelva a intentar escribir lemon.


End file.
